Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a dual control lever and a bicycle stem having the same. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an electrical dual control lever and an electrical bicycle stem having the same.
Background
In recent years, bicycles are popular for users to ride in bicycle races or their daily lives. Generally speaking, bicycles are usually equipped with a derailleur for shifting a chain to different cassettes (i.e., sprockets) according to different topographic features or requirements. The derailleurs can be classified into a mechanical derailleur and an electrical derailleur. The mechanical derailleur is for shifting the speed steps of a front derailleur and a rear derailleur by a shift lever and a transmission cable. The electrical derailleur is for shifting the speed steps of the front derailleur and the rear derailleur by an electrical button and a control circuit.